


I guess there's just a meanness in this world

by theladyscribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They was wild and young, crazy hooligans weren’t afraid of nothing. Even so, they was charmers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess there's just a meanness in this world

They done come from Lincoln, the two of them, leastways that’s what they claimed, though a lotta folk’d heard the boy was from Kansas. Ain’t nobody seen anything like ‘em, those two. Girl with the blondest hair you ever seen and boy with bright green eyes like cornstalks just sprouted. They was wild and young, crazy hooligans weren’t afraid of nothing, not lawmen nor regular folk. Even so, they was charmers. That boy, he had a smile that’d make you forget your own name. And she – that pretty little blonde – she’d gut you soon as kiss you.

They called themselves Bonnie and Clyde, if you asked ‘em their names. And then they robbed you blind, trussed you up and maybe left you in your underthings on your front porch or something. They was funny like that.

Strange thing is, though, people seemed to like ‘em. The feds would come around, askin’ all manner of questions and not get a single peep from anybody in town. Like they was heroes or something. Think maybe they’d rob you blind and turn right around and give the money to folks what needed it, like Robin Hood, only with a little more orneriness. Frustrated that one lawman put on their case to no end – he was a crazy sumbitch himself, bent on finding his outlaws an’ bringing ‘em to justice.

When they was finally caught, there was this big hullaballoo with trying to get the president to pardon them. Didn’t make no sense – these two rampaged across the states, killing and freewheeling and leaving a trail of chaos behind ‘em as people tried to sort out just what had happened.

It didn’t work, though. Not that a body really expected it to. These two had caused too much of a ruckus for the law to be generous. People say that President Chester, he wanted to pardon the two of them, but he couldn’t. His ‘dministration was already hard-pressed to keep up appearances – too much trouble all across the board, not just at home but with the whole foreign issue and whatnot. They say he done what he could, tried to get their sentences down to just life in prison, but there warn’t enough time for him to get it done before his term ended. You know, they say he aged twenty years in those last six months of office, and you can see it, you look at his photos. He got shadows and lines that warn’t there before they caught Bonnie and Clyde.

Even that didn’t stop the judge from passin’ his verdict, though. Them two were stone-cold killers, whether you liked ‘em or not, and nobody could really been mad at the court for doing what it was supposed to.

Still, that don’t mean the president were happy about it, and neither was the rest of the country, not really. You shoulda seen some of the people came out to protest the day they took the boy to the chamber.

I tell you, President Chester warn’t the only one in tears the day they gassed his brother.


End file.
